


Black and white.

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feelings, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Grey-Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Protective Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), ace - Freeform, non binary Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Aziraphale is having some insecurities about his asexuality and how it effects his love life  with Crowley but Crowley is here to remind his angel how much he loves them even if they are ace.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Black and white.

Huffing and puffing was above them. The weight of Crowley which was once pleasant now seems suffocating as his sweet wonderful demon chased his pleasure. 

Aziraphale had already had pleasure even if it didn’t last long they were done and now seeming to wait for Crowley, but the angel felt panicky and trapped as the demon kept thrusting down causing the angel to cry out. 

“Crowley, red.” 

The movement stopped completely and the demon who was still out of breath stared at the angel. “You done?” He asked and the angel nodded sumberly however Crowley only smiled and kissed him gently. 

“Well done, I’m so proud of you.” 

The words felt odd to accept how did they do well when they couldn’t even let Crowley finish. “You should be, I’m sorry.” 

“Hush now of that now aziraphale, it’s okay I’m more focused on you anyway.” The angel squirmed at that and Crowley rolled off aziraphale and pulled the other close. “Angel it’s okay if we couldn’t finish all the way this time, think about all the times we have done before.” 

The angel nodded there head remembering his accomplishments when coming to pleasuring Crowley but their sex drive was little to none making it once the pleasure was gone it was gone. Crowley, the ever understanding and perfect demon smiled. “ like we said before we’ll work on it we’ll keep trying but honestly dove it doesn’t matter to me.” 

Now aziraphale knew that was a half truth as much as Crowley accepted his acesexual he did have needs as well and as much as aziraphale wished he couldn’t always fill full them.

“I just wish i was much better at this,” the demon knew this wasn’t just about the action moments ago it was more. “Angel..” he started and slowly ran his fingers through blonde locks. “You come from a place that completely bans anything affectionate and loving and dare I say neglecting.” 

“Crowley..” 

“No angel, I don’t expect anything from you but you, I don’t care if we can’t have sex a lot or you need time away from being affectionate I respect you and your boundaries.” 

The angel felt tears in their eyes as they cuddled closer to his demon, they may not be good at the next steps of a relationship and they well never be but all the angel and demon was considered with that they both have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me reflecting my feelings on to aziraphale as usual but not everything is truth in this fic as I don’t come a home like I was describing heaven as! 
> 
> Also Crowley is a big softie. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
